1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to transceiver design. More specifically, this disclosure is related to designing a robust transceiver using imperfect channel state information (CSI).
2. Related Art
Multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) systems have tremendous potential in increasing the average throughput in cellular wireless communication systems. The performance gain in channel capacity, reliability, and spectral efficiency in single user (point-to-point) MIMO (SU-MIMO) systems has spurred the inclusion of SU-MIMO in various cellular and wireless communication standards. In cellular networks where spectrum scarcity/cost is a major concern, the ability to reuse spectrum resources is critically important. Such systems, however, have to deal with the additional problem of inter-cell interference which does not exist in simple point-to-point systems. Interference is becoming one of the major bottlenecks limiting the throughput in wireless communication networks.
Traditionally, the problem of interference has been dealt with through careful planning and (mostly static) radio resource management. With the widespread popularity of wireless devices following different wireless communication standards, the efficacy of such interference avoidance solutions is fairly limited. Indeed, major standardization bodies are now including explicit interference coordination strategies in the latest standards. In particular, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) Interference Channel (MIMO-IFC) models communication channels having multiple transmitter-receiver pairs, each equipped with multiple antennas. In a MIMO-IFC, each transmitter transmits independent data streams to its intended receiver while causing interference to others. To reduce interference and to maximize system throughput, one approach is to design linear beamformers using channel state information (CSI). In practice, however, perfect CSI is not available at the transmitter side due to the estimation and quantization errors.